Ruto's Gift
by iamfinalfantasy
Summary: Takes place after OoT. Link is tired after fighting monsters, and visits his fiance, Ruto. Link and Ruto are 17. LinkxRuto pairing. Lemon. Oneshot.


Ruto's Gift

Link was slowly walking down the forest path enjoying the end of his day. The smell of the crisp twilight air refreshed his senses making the sun set all that more beautiful, "Zora's River shouldn't be too far ahead, this path should lead right to it, if memory serves me correct."

Link would be glad to see his Fiancé and her friends for a moment of relaxation called it a day, after all, fighting monsters was no easy task for a teenager. The dimming light of the setting sun gave the forest a romantic glow, highlighting the beads of glowing dust that floated through the mystic air. The faint sound of flowing water gave sign that Link was getting close. As he came around a small hill Link froze at the beautiful voice of Princess Ruto, "I'll love forever... in the arms of my mate..." it was Princess Ruto's song, "A Lover's Promise," silly title but a nice melody, she had to be close.

As the young warrior made his way through the thickening foliage, the song grew louder and more distinct. Link finally reached the lush clearing humming the song to himself, "Uh? Where is she, this is where Ruto and her friends usually hang out." The large sparkling pool seemed to be completely deserted.

Link gazed down the small stream that was fed by the pool, "Maybe..." Ruto's sweet voice confirmed it, "Oh, she's down there!"

The small stream was very narrow and enclosed with thick plants, leaving little room to move freely. Link slowly made his way through the maze of vines and thorns following her song, "Where the heck could she be?" his attention was drawn away from the narrowing path by a unique odor.

Suddenly Link tripped falling face first down a steep waterfall, "Gahhhh!"

The churning water tossed him back and forth under the white foam. Link struggled to the surface resting on the bank. "Whoa," He stared in awe realizing he was in a totally secluded underground spring, "Wow, this place is huge!"

Link turned at the sound of a gasp to see Ruto in the middle of the shallow pool with her hands between her legs. "Link!" She was scared stiff, "Oh! Link! Wha, what are you doing here?"

Link raised an eyebrow, "Just wanted to stop by and say hi, surprised to see you out here all by yourself in this weird place. I thought you would be back at your usual spot with your friends."

She glanced around nervously, "Oh, I, I was just surprised to see you, that's all. You didn't see anything did you?"

"A... just you singing alone," Link chuckled, "Why are you so nervous, what are you doing here? Heh, heh, heh."

Ruto kept her lower torso hidden underwater, "Uh, nervous? What do you mean nervous! I, I was just surprised by you, that's all!" She crossed her arms.

The young man shrugged, "O... K... So you wana' go for a ride on Epona? Maybe dive for rupees back at your city? I hear that Bomchu game palace is up working again, hey, what is this place anyway? It's..."

Ruto seemed annoyed, "It's a secret underground spring! And no, I just had planned on being out here by myself! Not with anyone else, a princess needs some time to herself you know!"

"Sorry," Link waded further into the water, "Didn't mean to intrude, just wanted to hang out with you, maybe a massage will make you feel better," he placed his hands on her petite little shoulders and began to rub.

Ruto shrugged him off, "Do you mind!'

Link noticed a strange smell, "Hey you smell that?'

She turned away, "Smell! Smell what? You, you're acting weird Link. I just want to be alone! That's all! Ok?"

Link grabbed her arm spinning her back towards him, "Hey Ruto, what's the matter? Something happen' to you today? You can tell ole' Link what's wrong."

Even in this irritated mood, Link couldn't help but be charmed by Ruto's beauty. Even though he had seen her in the future, she seemed more attractive than ever.

Ruto forcefully broke Link's grip swatting at his face. Link playfully caught her hand, "Heh, heh, heh, Ruto you know better..." His gaze focused on her fingers, "Hey Ruto, what's this pink goo on your fingers?"

Her face turned white, "I, I, I..." Ruto took her hand back, "Its pond scum must've floated down the river."

Link paused, "Uh... Pond scum"  
Ruto turned away, "Uh... Yes, Pond scum, I... guess the river isn't a clean as it used to be," She took a deep breath.

Link smiled, "Hmm... You're cute when your mad, you know that." He quietly came up from behind and grabbed her voluptuous breast.

Ruto screamed in anguish as he viciously tickled her soft flesh, "Link! Stop it! Ah!"

Link just smiled squeezing her breast even harder making Ruto fall to her knees, "Ahh! Link!"

Soon her cries of anger turned to giggles of joy, "Ah! Ah! Stop teasing me Link, let go! Heh, heh..." Her eyes met his.

The Princess covered her ample breast, "Oh link, you really know how to charm a girl, you know that! Just grab her tits everytime you get into hot water! Huh?"

Link smirked, "Well it works on you, now doesn't it?" Ruto couldn't stay mad at him, "Oh you! You're terrible."

The young man wrapped his arms around gently cupping her buttox with his hands, "So what were you doing down here by yourself?"

The Princess looked away, "Uh... I know! Let's play a game!" Link scratched his head, "OK, sure, what game?" "Catch me!" Ruto took off running down a dark path.

The young warrior stood there stunned for a few seconds then broke into hot pursuit, "Hey wait up!"

Already she had lost his view and Link couldn't go very fast in the soft mud. In fact, if it wasn't for the strong arousing scent that seemed to follow her, Link wouldn't have any idea where she was. "Ruto? Ruto! Come on, I'm not in the mood to play. Where are you!"

Suddenly the Princess jumped out of a tree landing on Link, "Hah! Gotcha'!"

Link coughed up water, "I thought I was supposed to catch you?" He noticed the smell was stronger than ever.

Ruto's eyes were relaxed and affectionate, "I got lonely," slowly Her slender fingers ran under his shirt, "Ahhh..."

"Ruto?" Link chuckled nervously, "Uh... What's going on? I mean..." She smiled, "Shhhhh... Link... I want... I want you to touch my... vulva..." Link's face turned blue, "What? Ruto I..." The Princess took his hand, "Oh come on... You know you want to." Link gazed down towards Ruto's featureless groin, "But Ruto... Uh... There's nothing there... it's just..." she put her hand over his mouth.

Ruto leaned forward licking his face, "Please?"

Reluctantly Link complied, "Alright..."" gently he cupped his hand around her plump vulva and firmly squeezed. Ruto spasmed with pleasure, "Sssssss! Ah! Great! Harder... Link... harder!"

In response, he squeezed harder feeling her soft flesh bulge and quiver. Tears spilled down Ruto's face, "Oh..."

The warm groin was now beginning to take the familiar double lipped shape of a human cunt. Link ran his finger down the crease of her hardening pulp making Ruto cry with joy, "Ah! That feels so good!" her temperature began to rise rapidly. Link's searching finger found a small opening which seemed to expand at the touch of his finger.

Ruto moaned simultaneously with her throbbing groin, "Ungh... Ungh... Ungh... Oh..."

A strong smelling thick cream began to drip from Ruto's bluish green genitals, "Heh, heh... Am I wet so soon?"

Link twirled his finger teasingly in the soft goo, "Yep."

She opened her eyes, "What ever you're doing Link, don't stop! It feels soooo good! Oh!" Ruto clenched her fist trying to withstand the ticklish teasing.

Sensing her vulnerability, Link gently moved his finger in a circular motion stretching the outline of her plump lips. Ruto could barely control herself, "Ahhhh! Ahhh! Aghhhh!"

Her small female body began to quiver and shake violently, "Link, I, I, I can't take it! It's... Too much, ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Link removed his finger letting Ruto catch her breath, "Oh God..." she lay totally exhausted on his strong chest.

A strong breeze swept over their sweated bodies giving each a moment of refreshing relaxation. Link smiled, looking into the Princess's beautiful face, "Are you alright?"

Ruto got on her hands and knees, "Yes, but... the game isn't over yet. I want you to make me scream your name..."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."

Ruto climbed on Link's upper torso letting long strings of cum that dangled from her gapping vulva.  
Carefully, she positioned herself over his chest and slowly bent her knees sitting on his face, "Ahhhh... that's so much better, how do I smell? Heh, heh... now my dear... eat me."

Link was a bit reluctant but gently traced the opening with his tongue. Ruto shivered with every movement, "Ah... ah... ah... ah... ah"  
Link grabbed Ruto's supple hips squeezing her soft buttox. With out warning he slid within her, splaying the mucus folds with his tongue. Ruto screamed in ecstasy, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Link!"

Ruto's thick juice was sweet and salty, somewhat refreshing, a very unique taste indeed. Link moved his tongue further and further until within' until he met the unmistakable barrier of Ruto's virginity, her hymen. Slowly and gently, he took her vulva in his mouth and began to suck as hard as he could. Ruto threw herself back in agonizing pleasure, "God! It feels so... Ahhhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Link!"

Link could feel her salty juices overwhelming him and running down the sides of his face, "She's so wet, I can't eat her out fast enough."

His searching tongue soon found her swollen clitoris, "There we go, found the treasure." Being careful not to touch it, he circled the organ teasing Ruto's already heightened senses. She broke a heavy sweat quivering more violently, "Oh! Oh! Ahhh! Link! Link!" Ruto grabbed her ample breast squeezing them until green juice drizzled out, "Ahhhhh! Fuck! Fuck me Link!"

Delicately dabbing it, Link poked the soft clit making her scream at the top of her lungs, "God! Oh God! Link! God! God! God! Link!"

Ruto couldn't take the pleasure anymore and 'released' in his mouth, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Link gagged as the white creamy cum filled his throat, "Gah! Gagh!"

The Princess let out a final moan then fell to the ground unable to move, "Oh, oh" That was wonderful..."

Link wiped the slime from his mouth and picked Ruto up in his strong arms. She gently ran her fingers along the curve of his chest studying his masculine figure, "Oh Link..."

He smiled, "You're quite a girl, heh, heh, heh..."

Ruto blushed, "You, you're a wonderful man..." she pulled a long sticky string of cum from her aching vulva, "I never knew girls could cum... like boys..."

Link fondly cradled her in his arms, "Was it your first time... I mean, have you ever..."

The Princess wiped the sweat from her face, "Your fingers weren't the first ones to pleasure me, I must shamefully admit that ever since I was the age of 8 I used to finger my self quite frequently. My mother always said busy fingers lead to dirty deeds, heh, heh... But... I've never been eaten out before... it was..."

Link leaned forward kissing her, Ruto could taste herself on his saliva, "Mmmmm..."

The End 


End file.
